


Surfer

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Chyler is at the beach with the Supergirl cast and they see this surfer and Chyler is enamored. The surfer is you and you're friends with Katie. Katie introduces you Chyler.





	Surfer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You’ve always loved surfing, it was something that your father taught you and it just stayed with you. Surfing was your escape.

The other day you had gotten a text from your best friend, Katie McGrath. She said that she and the cast members of Supergirl were going to be going to the beach for a day and she asked if you could be there since it’s been some time since you two saw each other.

She also wanted to introduce you to her friends. She especially wanted to introduce you to Chyler. Katie knew you had a crush on Chyler and that Chyler had a crush on you so she thought it would be the perfect time to introduce you to each other. 

xxxxx

You had gotten to the beach early so you could go surfing before Katie and her friends got there. You were so lost in the feeling of being out on the water that you lost track of time.

Katie and the Supergirl cast got to the beach and set everything up. That was when they saw someone surfing. Katie watched you surf and smiled, she knew how much you loved it and how happy it made you. She looked over at Chyler and saw that she had this awe look on her face. She was completely enamored.

When you saw that Katie had arrived, you got out of the water. You held your surfboard and walked over to her, your smile matched hers.

She went to pull you into a hug as soon as you placed your board on the sand but you stopped her. “I just got out of the water, Katie.” You chuckled.

“I don’t care.” She laughed. “I missed my best friend.” Katie pulled you into a hug, you hugged her back. She pulled away and turned to everyone. “Guys this is (Y/N). (Y/N) these are my friends.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you all.” You smiled and waved at them. Then you saw Chyler and your breath hitched. 

Katie just smirked, she brought you over to Chyler and introduced the two of you. “Why don’t you two talk and get to know each other.” She walked back over to the others.

Your eyes widened, you knew what she was doing. Right at that moment you wished you never told her about your crush on Chyler. But this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

Chyler bit her lip. “You were really amazing out there.” She motioned towards the water.

“Thank you.” You smiled and looked down to hide your blush. 

xxxxx

For the rest of the day you spent it with Katie and the others but you mostly spent it talking with Chyler. When it was time to go you gave Katie a hug, promising you will see her soon. 

Chyler had offered to walk you to your car, the two of you talked the whole way to your car. Once you got to your car, you stopped and turned so that you were facing her. 

“Today was amazing.” You nervously ran your hand through your hair and bit your lip. “I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?”

“Like on a date?” Chyler‘s heart was beating really fast, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. Were you really asking her out on a date?

You blushed. “Only if you want it to be a date. If you don’t that’s okay too, we could just hang out.” You started rambling.

Chyler chuckled. “You’re adorable.” She kissed your cheek. “I would love to go on a date with you, (Y/N).” 

As she walked back to meet back up with everyone she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Chyler was going to have to thank Katie for introducing the two of you. If she hadn’t she wouldn’t be going on a date with you.


End file.
